In this battle, will not have honor, will have dumbs
by hansg543.t442
Summary: This is a crossover betweene the Chapulín Colorado and My trainer idiot by Adanel in DeviantArt


More agile that a turtle, stronger that a mouse, nobler that lettuce, his shield is a heart. is he the Chapulín colorado.

starring: the chapulín colorado

With Shawn

Poochyena

With special appearances: Irvin

fennekin

Kirlia

Snivy

And Eleanore

In this occasion, present an episode titled: in this battle, will not have honor, will have dumbs.

was a morning quiet. the sky was so clear as the water and the sun shimmering, is saw see to the starly flying in group in direction straight meanwhile. in a square small so orderly and clean, where the people usually be quiet for the afternoon. for now, the stores were closed, with exception of few that were open. the tables were round as a circle and in the center a for water in the center inserted, four chairs around the table. in a of the tables, is were three pokémon in there. one of they was a fennekin, a kirlia and a snivy. they three were boring, were silent, the three were in its own thoughts. finally, fennekin broke the silence.

"¡this is so boring!" said Fennekin.

"You haven't say twice" said his friend Kirlia.

"True" said Snivy.

the silence have return among they. then came a moment that the tranquility was so uncomfortable, until Snivy Scream.

"¡I'M SICK OF BORING!" shouted Snivy and caused the fright of its friends. "¡I don't want to be boring, i want fun, i want fight, i want emotion and especially more adrenaline!"

"¡No! You already have adrenaline" added Fennekin.

"Snivy. for much that we want fun, we can't. remember, we lost the battle against eleanore and now Irvin is her slave" explain Kirlia

the other day, they had a battle pokémon agains't Eleanore. Eleanore maje a bet. if she won, irvin would be slave and irvin not had bet nothing. during a entertaining battle, Irvin did many errors during the battle, for the which him cost the battle. the battle had had a outcome obvious, Irvin become her slave. then the three pokémon give their attention to a store of clothes any. is could see to eleanore and irvin in she. Eleanore saw Irvin take's a very diferent clohtes of woman and showed to her .

"¿This one?" asked Irvin while him showed a pant.

"No. Next" said Eleanore and irvin change of clothing.

"¿This one?" asked Irvin while him showed a skirt.

"No. Next" said the same and irvin change.

"¿this one?" asked while him showed a sweater.

"No. next"

"¿And this last?" before she could answer. eleanore note that irvin him showed the same trousers that had shown previously. "hey, ¿that not the same trousers that me ensañaste before?" wonder eleanore.

"No. No the are" irvin denied with complete security.

"¿You are sure? for i can see, are the same"

"No. the previous were color sky clear"

"¿And ...?"

"these are of color lake clean" explain irvin with a smile in its face. eleanore is anger a brief instant, but is term calm down.

"I saw all that wanted. Now pay all" orders eleanore to irvin.

"¿All?" asked irvin with a tone nervous. had arrived early to the store and eleanore had seen much class of clothes of woman. all the that him had to she, was in eight bags, among clothes face and cheap. irvin had the sufficient for all, but lose great quantity of money in it.

"¡Yep!" said she with all security of world.

then is saddened to the hear that and then gave a small crying. the three pokémon finalised them of observed to they and then among they. them gave a sorrow to the see that coach was being enslaved, as more wanted help, not could. alone they could look the that is passing.

"¡I should have tried harder!" is scolding fennekin to itself for the fault.

"calm down my friend, we did all that we can" responded Kirlia for reassure to fennekin.

"Is truth. you must think positively and take with calm"

"Exactly. You should-" before complete the that was to say.

Who had spoken, that wasn´t snivy, but was somebody else. the three put attention to the person who spoke. the guy who spoke was poochyena, he was sitting in the table, was happy and attentive to the talk.

"¿Who are you?" he asked to the starnger.

"My name is Poochyena, of the species poochyena. if you ask because why i call me poochyena, because my trainer don't think a name, well if thought in names, but all don't like me." Explain poochyena to they.

"Hello, my name is Snivy " responded Snivy with a greeting.

"¿What are you doing here?" asked Fennekin to Poochyena. "Well, we were walking around of this place and when pass to the square for coincidence. Your talk gave me curiosity and sit down with you while were looking to that store" explained poochyena.

"thanks ... and other thing. you said 'we', ¿Is anyone more here?" He asked.

"Yes. I came here with my trainer. for certain, he takes a photograph with that starly of over there" he said and pointed for where they are.

the trainer of poochyena, is approached quietly towards the starly for take a photograph without that is give account.

"¡hello, my friend!" greeting snivy with a shout.

The shout that the Snivy did, fright to the starly and left flying. the coach is enraged and i look at fixedly to tyhe snivy.

"¡torrrpeee!" insult to Snivy.

"¿What he said?" asked Snivy.

"He said clumsy in spanish" responded Poochyena.

"¿Why i am clumsy?" asked snivy while that trainer advanced furious towards they.

"You didn't that i was taking a photo to that starly. and your scream"

"Wait a moment Shawn, Snivy he didn't wanted scare the Starly, just only wanted to say hello" Interrupted Poochyena for it can be calm him.

the intent of reason to him was a success, shawn is calm for complete.

"Ok... You 're right. but know that perfectly that i i am photographer and me angry enough if i lose the opportunity of take a photograph "explained shawn in sorrow.

"But, you're not a photographer "denied Snivy.

shawn left of saddnes for a moment and he look at Snivy

"So, ¿What i am? "asked Shawn

"You're a human "responded snivy and shawn is angry.

"¡What I mean is that i am photographer of profession! I dedicate to take photographs of anything" explained shawn and change of topic." By the way. ¿Where is your trainer?, i doubt much that are you wild"

"Is over there "responded fennekin while pointed the place. shawn could see to irvin and eleanore in the store.

"yep, already i see him. ¿the woman alongside he, is his boyfriend?"

"no" denied Fennekin.

"¿Friend?"

"Neither"

"¿Then?"

"the slave of her"

"ahhh-" For a moment to he realize of the that had hear. " ¿I 'm wrong, ¿You said that your trainer is slave of the girl with the ugly hairstyle?" asked with concern.

"Yes. Irvin and we had a battle pokémon against eleanore, she made a bet. if we lost, irvin would be her slave. and as already will you have noticed, we lost"

"¡Chanfle!" exclaimed poochyena.

"Is something that not me it fits to my head" said shawn

"Because there is your brain" said poochyena and shawn is upset.

"the that i want say is I can't believe" clarified shawn.

"The truth is that. since that irvin is a slave, the things are not the same as before. all has been boring and sorrow" explained kirlia in sorrow.

"¿so? ¿that serious?" asked poochyena of suddenly. eleanore out of the store and behind of she, was irvin that he carried a great quantity of bags.

"¡Chanfle! this is really serious" said poochyena.

"Wait a minute here. i go to have a talk to human to human with her. I'll be back" explained shawn and he walk yo the place that where was eleanore.

"Hey miss" he called to eleanore and captured her attention. "a nice pokémon, told me that guy is your slave"

"¡I am nice!" said surprised fennekin to the listen the cajolery of shawn.

"Yes, he is my slave" said eleanore.

"hear me. have a person as slave is incorrect." argued shawn with hopes of convince her.

"Is too late. We made bet and he lost"

"Ok, I understand that you had a bet and that you won. but still, that not is just. never take advantage of the people, and much less to the people dumb" he finish of explain and is offended Irvin.

"the feel much, already not is can do nothing" i come to a point to the that shawn is angry. the already tried for the form easy, now would have do of the form difficult for treat of help.

"Listen to me, my lady-"

"¿Yours? you wanted to be" she interrupted.

"Well... listen to me, lady of someone else-"

"¿¡What did you said?!"

"Then ... listen to me, lady of nobody-"

"¿¡WHAT!?"

"All right, all right. listen to me, PLEASE" shawn said and in this occasion, eleanore do not interrupted him. "I warning you. that i have a plan for that irvin is free. I give you time for you change of opinion, while i tall them the plan" ended of explain and he walked with the other for discuss it.

"We hear the talk that you had. ¿What the plan?" asked kirlia hopeless.

"Is very simple"

"¿Then?"

"In think in a better plan "responded finally shawn. the pokémon remained silence with the mouth open and the eyes well open when they hear the 'plan' of shawn.

"¡that's your plan! "shouted furious, kirlia.

"WELL... is that i didn't have the sufficient for think in one better " suddenly, shawn has a repression." although think in something better, will be almost impossible "

"¿¡Why!? "wonder fennekin, anguished.

"One. I don't believe that any of us will have a good plan. Two. Is useless in try to convince her. Three. are the 9 of the morning, there's not people to the that ask help. Four. although could challenge her in a Pokémon battle, but only i have Poochyena and that not you say '¡Whoa, ¡¿how fight that pokémon' but more or less" in that part, poochyena accentuated with the head. "Five. is... uhh... the five is... ehhh ... well, okey i have nothing more to say, but the situation doesn't changes " Explain shawn.

snivy is swung towards shawn quickly. volume its hand quickly and him pulled repeatedly while spoke as chatterer.

"¡NO! ¡PLEASE! ¡NO! !FOR ALL YOU WANT! ¡IS VERY BORING! ¡I 'M NOT SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY! ¡I BEGING YOU! - "

"¡STOP!" shout Shawn. "so less i go to think in a idea. also you think in something "kirlia, snivy, shawn and poochyena, were planning a plan in a group, with hope in think in a good plan, for can redeem to irvin and the things go back as were before.

Meanwhile. Fennkin observed to irvin with sorrow while that he him painting the nail to eleanore. then, fennekin he removed its look for other side while that walking with sorrow, gave a look towards ahead.

"Oh, and now ¿who can help him?"

"¡YO!"shouted the chapulín colorado when he get out of an umbrella that was closed.

Fennekin and the other they turned to where the chapulín colorado had yelled and the saw. they is surprised to the see it and is they rejoiced, shawn and poochyena, were the unique that the recognized."

"¡the chapulín colorado!"shouted shawn and poochyena.

"¡They didn't count with my cleverness! "said the chapulín.

"¡A pokémon! " Someone shout and then the chapulín was beaten by a pokeball.

Doing that, the chapulín fall slowly towards the floor. They saw that irvin, still, had the form of how had launched the pokeball and by prof him, he was the person who thow it. not even , eleanore, had the time for react "¿I catch him ? "asked Irvin.

"No. he is a human "responded kirlia and irvin is distressed for it.

shawn and poochyena, is looked among themselves and then looked again to irvin.

"¡torrrpeee!" they said to irvin with a face of disappointment.

two minutes had past since that Irvin brought down to the chapulín colorado, shawn has state trying of wake. the pokémon were discussing on who is the Chapulín colorado.

"¡I can't believe! ¡A true superhero!, ¿¡will have X-rays !? ¿¡oh super strengh!? ¿¡oh is super intelligent !?"said snivy, so glad and lively.

"No. i doubt much that be intelligent "said poochyena.

"¿Why? "asked kirlia.

"Because the face of dumb that he has "responded poochyena with a affirmation safe."

"Is very strange that i never heard something of the chapulín colorado "said kirlia thoughtful and, fennekin and snivy stated. "Poochyena. ¿how you two the recognized? "He asked to poochyena.

"What happen is that the cousin of shawn, is a great fan of he. His cousin counted us the adventures of Chapulín. Also, is very curious that never we met in person, only talk in the holovisor and for messages. For certain, his name is- "before that could naming it, they Heard the whining of The Chapulín.

"¡boys! already he is awakening "notice shawn while the chapulín is rose slowly

"Ahh ... ¿what happen? "asked while that is recovered"

"the what passed, is that that such irvin you threw a pokeball, because he, confused you with a pokémon" explained shawn.

"¿That's what he thought i was? i 'm not-" before that could complete the that was to say. the chapulín came the doubt. "¿What is a pokémon?" asked the chapulín colorado, incredulous.

the others is surprised to the hear it. here all live with the pokémon, if somebody will come to give a same question, probable that be a professor.

"¿You don't know what is a pokémon?" asked shawn.

"No" said he chapulín colorado.

"Good. there is one" said shawn while pointed out poochyena.

The chapulín gave the look towards poochyena and passed the following: he chapulín colorado gave a shout, while that jumped on the arms of shawn. for be aghast for poochyena, that was that has been without intention some.

"¡A wolf!" shouted he chapulín. the other is asustaron and looked around as idiots, waiting see to that 'wolf' that saw the chapulín.

"¿W-what? ¿what wolf?" asked shawn, nervous. "¡that!" said while noted to poochyena. shawn kept the calm quickly and began to explain.

"No, chapulín. he is my pokémon, poochyena"

"¿¡What!? ¿he is a pokémon?" asked he chapulín colorado, surprised and then is lowered to the soil.

"Of course. besides, he never has damage to somebody. ¿Truth, Poochy?"

"truth" responded poochyena and the chapulín, opened the eyes like dishes.

"¡Chanfle! that pokémon with face of dog lap, spoke"

"¿Dog lap?" Poochyena asked to him self.

"He isn't the only pokemon. also are they" said shawn while pointed to fennekin, kirlia and snivy.

The pokémon were happy to the know to the chapulín colorado in person.

"Hello. My name is Fennekin" greeting Fennekin with a smile.

"Hello" greeted the Chapulín.

"¡Hello! I am Snivy. You suprise me when you had arrived until here. ¿Has powers of teleportation? ¿Oh you're fast? ¿Oh-"

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya. That was enough. for certain, I don't have any of those powers that you mentioned. Just arrive here, because you invocate." Explained the chapulín.

"A pleasure to meet you, chapulín colorado. My name is Kirlia." is presented kirlia, with kindness pure.

"Nice to meet you, miss"

"Nice to-" before that could complete the following. is surprised that him finds confused for a girl. "¡Hey! I 'm boy"

"¿You sure? Your body says the contrary"

"Is because normally to us we looks like. Wait that i evolve and then you will see"

"¿You know that you need a stone for have that form?" asked poochyena to kirlia and to he him come the doubt.

"¿A stone?" asked he chapulín.

"Of course" said shawn.

The chapulín colorado, i look at to the soil for search any stone that i was to the view. he chapulín found a stone and grabed.

"¿This one?" him asked while him showed the stone to shawn.

Before that could answer. He note that the stone was normal.

"I referred to a special stone and that stone had a characteristic in special"

"¿Then the stone doesn't work for nothing?"

"For nothing"

the chapulín colorado, threw the stone for behind and without look where throw.

Suddenly, they hear a blow light and some seconds after, other blow, but more stronger that the last time, if was throw something large to the floor. the two turned for see the what had happen and noticed that irvin was on the floor and unconscious, but to side of he, they saw the same rock what thrown the chapulín, giving the idea that the chapulín, hit irvin, for accident. the pokémon of irvin, were worried of the that happen.

"I did intetional... for the hit he did to me" said the chapulín, as pretext. "All my movements are coldy calcuted.

"Hey, speaking of that. ¿what you thought that was poochyena?" asked shawn, doing start a new, topic of talk.

"A wolf with problems of teeth" responded the chapulín and poochyena is i remain seeing its teeth with a look surprise, and then him gave a look of wrath to the chapulín colorado.

"In first place: My species, has the teeth so. second: I never i have eat something alive, and much less, any rubbish. And the third, and that considered that is the more important. Is... ¿What is a wolf?" asked poochyena to the end and he chapulín is surprised.

"that question is so absurd, is like ask, what is a cat"

"¿What is a cat?" asked snivy, innocently.

"¡¿Why did you ask that ?! ¿Did you seen an animal?" asked the chapulín.

"Say the guy that asked, 'what is a pokémon'" says, fennekin

"I don'tknow, because i thinking might hte Chapulín colorado is of other universe" said poochyena. causing that They surprised.

"¿Why did you say that?" asked Kirlia.

"if you think about pretty well, Yes. You, never had heard of the chapulín colorado, the chapulín, never saw a pokémon in his life, we, not know that are animals. if together all those tests, has sense" explained poochyena and the other seemed convinced.

"I suspected since of the beginning" said he chapulín. "Just for clarify. ¿Is there rabbits?"

"No" denied, shawn.

"¿Ducks?" "

"No"

"¿Donkeys?"

"No"

"Don't fool me. There are donkeys"

"No. There is no donkey"

"Oh come on. Yes there is donkeys"

"¿So? ¿where is one?"

"You 're front of me" responded finally and shawn is remained confused and offensive, to the same time.

"¿What try to say me?" is asked to him self.

"That was sufficient of talk. let's go to go direct to the grain" said kirlia.

"Is exactly, what i was going to say. ¿Whar is the problem?" asked the Chapulín.

"Look to they" indicated Fennekin towards irvin and eleanore.

"¿Whar wrong with these two?"

"I will tell you all that what happen. My trainer Irvin and eleanore, had a battle-"

"¿¡They had a battle ?!" interrupted, the chapulín colorado, when hear that.

"Yep" responded, fennekin.

The chapulín colorado. Check down of the table and grab a hammer of plastic, his weapon preferred, the Squeaky mallet. He walked towards where was irvin.

"Ahh... my head" said irvin, sore. before that could react.

The chapulín colorado, him struck its head with his Squeaky mallet and in this occasion, was incidentally and leaving him unconscious. the chapulín, returned to they and could remark that the other were surprised.

"¡¿Why did you hit him?!" shouted, Fennekin.

"Is very obvious. Never hit a woman"

"No, chapulín" interrupted fennekin. "they didn't fought. the ones who fought, were we and the pokémon of she"

"¿He forced you to fight?"

"Well... that's not exactly." while that explained fennekin, the chapulín, is directed towards irvin for hit of new. "the what real-" before that could complete the explain.

The chapulín colorado, him struck Irvin, with Squaky mallet and returned with they. "Ready. now, remains think in a punishment light, for her

"You still don't understand. The pokémon, aren't beings common" explained, shawn. "

¿What you mean?" asked, the chapulín.

"Is that they have special skill, chapulín"

"¿How?"

"Like you heard, chapulín. they have powers"

"Yep. Look at this" said Fennkin, while he moved for other side. Fennekin, used his attack, flamethrower, to the spacefree. the chapulín colorado is i remain with the eyes open.

"¡Chanfle!" exclaimed, the chapulín.

"Now the you see. as they have those skills, is normal that they fight" explained, shawn.

"¿They get really hurt?"

"Calm down. the pokémon, can resist more that a human" said, Kirlia

"He is reason. Look this" said, poochyena and was grab a stick large with the mouth

"¿What are you doing?" asked Kirlia and observed the that happened.

Poochyena is prepared for knock to somebody with the stick, exactly to a pokémon that i was nigh he. for demonstrate that so resistant were the pokémon. to the that was more close, was Kirlia. Is worried, immediately, to the see that was compromised.

"¡Poochyena! ¡No!" shouted kirlia and evade the Punch.

kirlia, evade the of Poochyena. But, poochyena, hit shawn, on the calf. shawn, shouted of pain after receive the Punch. after he calm down. shawn, he give a look at Poochyena and said the next.

"¡I warned you!" said shawn and removed some tweezers of electricians.

"¡Oh! ¡please! ¡no!" shouted Poochyena and is threw to run.

"¡Don't run, coward!" shouted Shawn and came after a poochyena.

the others, observed how is went of place to a destination uncertain.

"good. follow with the history. ¿where are were?" said, the chapulín.

"in the center of the square" responded snivy and the they, looked to Snivy, seriously.

"He referred is that, what part of the story" clarified Kirlia.

"Is exactly, the that i was going to say. ¿what happen?" said, the chapulín.

"As i said. We had a battle against she. but, the problem is that we had a bet that if our trainer lost, would be slave. after all that battle, we lost" explained fennekin.

"¡chanfle!" exclaimed the chapulín.

"Yeah. since that day, all has been sorrow"

"¿For how long?" asked the chapulín.

"yesterday" responded, Snivy.

"Calm, calm. Don't let the things any futher. I settle this. follow me the goods" said, the Chapulín colorado and is directed where was irvin and eleanore.

The chapulín colorado, is directed towards she, for discuss the problem that they had. eleanore could guess that the Chapulín colorado, came to help to irvin.

"¿I guess that you come to help to Irvin?" she asked

"Yes. and i will don't stop, until Irvin, is free" warned, he.

"¿How you think about i do that?

"For the bads" Warned the chapulín.

"If i don't let me"she threaten the chapulín colorado.

"Like friends "said the chapulín, being afraid to for she.

"¡Chapulín! ¿You let intimidate by her? "asked fennekin. the chapulín colorado, gave a look of concern to eleanore and again to see to the Pokémon.

"Well... I think-"

"Chapulín, challenge her in a battle" suggested Fennekin.

"¡I didn't told you that never hit a woman"

"I referred to a battle pokémon "clarified fennekin and the chapulín, is remained looking to he.  
"I know you don't have any pokémon, but we and the help of rattata, eevee and mareep, we could help you "

"Yesf, i already accustomed to receive a bad indications "said snivy and attracted the attention of irvin and the of chapulín.

"not so fast" Iterrupted Kirlia." the chapulín colorado, he knows nothing on pokémon battle, well... he knows nothing of pokémon. So, challenge her challenge her in a Pokémon battle, would be a bad ide "

"Understood "supports fennekin and is him occurs other idea. "if the Chapulín, will face the pokémon of Eleanore"

"Uyyy... would be obvious" presumed the Chapulín.

"Yeah. The Eleanore team will win" Said Snivy.

"They take advantage of my nobility "said the chapulín.

"Neither "denied Kirlia, again.

"Ok. Let me think" said Fennekin.

Fennekin didn't came good ideas. Each time that the thought, just came bad ideas and each time to bad to worse. To see the face of anguish that had Fennekin, Snivy also think in a idea. all the ideas that thought were 'imaginative' and intrepid. Snivy, smiled of suddenly, because is him occurred an crazy idea.

"¿¡What if Irvin face to the Chapulín in a battle!? "suggested snivy, with encouragement and the other is surprised to the hear it.

"¡¿WHAT?! "asked irvin, with a shout.

"¿Why you think about that? "asked kirlia." first: the chapulín colorado, not knows of fights pokémon. second: would be enough unjust that he will fight with a pokémon. third: being a battle of human to human, not would have problem "explained snivy.

"But, Snivy" intervened kirlia. "The chapulín colorado, is a superhero and irvin, is a normal person. ¿You believe that battle be matched"

"Both are good people, both are great and both are very idiots "said snivy and the chapulín is upset.

"the last, is truth "admitted eleanore." it's more, You got me. will have a battle "said eleanore and they happy for it." but, with one condition. if the Chapulín colorado, loses, he will be my slave too" that last, doesn´t liked the chapulín colorado.

"I think-"

"Deal"said Fennekin, before that the chapulín, could say something.

"I think-"

"Deal"said Eleanore and is determined, the bet.

"They take advantage of my nobility "said the Chapulín, frustrated.

had past twenty minutes since that had an agreed on the battle among irvin and the chapulín colorado. while that the chapulín prepared the battle, irvin was consoled for its pokémon. would be its first battle against other human, although the objective was he has to lose for have his freedom back again.

"I don't like this" said Irvin, nervous.

"Calm down, is normal to be nervous. I admit that in my first battle, i was a little nervous that day. then, you don't worry" said Fennekin, for calm to irvin, but not the achieved.

"Look to my opponent" said Irvin and looked to the chapulín colorado.

the chapulín colorado, had finished of prepare for the battle. he checked the strenght that had and is could see that not had muscles and that not was high, alone was squat and clumsy.

"Yes. You have a chance" said Snivy.

"Remeber that the Chapulín must win, for that Irvin be free" said Kirlia and the other is in silence for a moment.

Before that could follow speaking. is could see that poochyena was returning, is could see that was exhausted.

"¿What happen? ¿Where is Shawn?" asked fennekin.

"He is not here. I take more of ... twenty minutes ... running for he can't... catch me" explained, while he recovered

"¿why you pursued with some tweezers?" asked kirlia.

"Previously, already wearing twice that him i hit for accident. and me had warned if him beat for third time consecutive, me tear the fangs with some tweezers of electricians" explained poochyena and the other is they worried.

"¡Oh Arceus?"

"Yeah, and the worse thing is that he is capable. ¿you imagine me, without the fangs?"

Irvin is imagine to Poochyena without the fangs. in its thought, is could see to a poochyena tender and nice.

"You should loss your fangs" said Irvin and Poochyena, get angry.

"¡Alright guys, is hour of the fight!" shouted Eleanore, for the that indicates that already goes start the fight.

"¿who are going to fight" asked Poochyena.

"irvin and the chapulín colorado" said Snivy and Poochyena, is surprised.

"¿¡Why!?" asked Poochyena.

"Because had agreed of that irvin and the chapulín colorado, is faced in a fight to hand to hand. if wins the chapulín, would be free" explained kirlia

"¿If he loses?"

"the chapulín, also would be a slave" "

¿if there a tie?"

"still, irvin would be her slave" ended kirlia and is were where was the chapulín and eleanore.

"¿You two are ready" asked eleanore.

"Y-yes" said irvin, with a little of fear.

"Yeah. all my movements are coldly calculated" said the Chapulín, with great confidence.

"You surprise me with your security, Chapulín" said Fennekin.

"Of course. the chapulín colorado, never has been defeated never ever" said the chapulín and for accident, he hit a chair with his squaky mallet and falls the chair.

"¿You are sure?" asked Kirlia and the chapulín, he decided to not reply

"Good. that start The-" before that could end of say. eleanore, noticed of that the chapulín, was the single in own a weapon. "Wait a moment. Irvin doesn't has a weapon"

"No. That´s OK" said the chapulín and eleanore does not like that.

they look around, for search anything that worked like a weapon. kirlia found a bowl, on the floor. quickly, he grab it and give to irvin.

"¿Works?" asked, while gave him the bowl to irvin.

"Let's check out" said irvin and struck to the chapulín colorado, in head and he fell on the floor. the punch that wasn´t the sufficiently strong for beaten him, but the sufficient for get angry.

"That it" said the chapulín and hit irvin and the other is they separated immediately.

irvin is anger enough and him gave a look threatening to the chapulín.

"Now. this is get fixed in the field of honor" said irvin, with a concentration in this battle.

"Alright" said the chapulín colorado, so giving the beginning of the battle.

the beat its collided its weapons, as if were swords. the battle was very matched, so habilidosamente and left of attack the one to the other, is moved backwards, until run into with a fountain. the chapulín is rose to the fountain without fail a blow, when he had arrived up, irvin launched a blow towards the legs of chapulín, but quickly, jumped towards outside of the fountain. desperately, with the bowl that he had, began fire him water to the chapulín as a form of distract for approach the sufficient. once close, irvin gave a attack to the center of body of chapulín, but the achieved and the chapulín, him hit in his butt.

"¡Traitor!" shouted irvin, after the blow. irvin is recovered, quickly and continued fighting.

"¡let's go irvin!" shouted snivy.

"Wait. who must win is the chapulín, not Irvin ... Whoa, never thought to say that" said kirlia.

"Is truth. ¡let's go chapulín!" corrected him sefl and they concentrated in the battle.

Irvin tried of knock of new and the Chapulín colorado, the elusive and him struck in its after of new.

"¿¡Again!?" shouted Irvin.

Irvin tried of return the blow with a attack high, but the Chapulín the sufficiently little for not to receive it.

"They said to be little is bad" said the Chapulín.

But, Irvin it took that moment and him he hit him successfully. the chapulín colorado back off a great distance with that blow. then, irvin is was towards direct towards he, but, the chapulin hit him in the stomach with his Squeaky mallet. and grab his head and punch him with his knee to the head, and the repeated and repeated and repeated, until irvin, put the bowl for defend of hit, the had achieved and the chapulín, grabbed his knee for the pain. before that could knock, the Chapulín colorado, spoke.

"Wait, wait. There is something up" he lied for that he lower the guard.

"Let's see" said Irvin, without know that was a trap.

Once he fallen in the trap. the chapulín colorado hit him in the stomach. Before that could give other punch more. irvin is him occurred do the same trick.

"look up" said Irvin and the Chapulín, he looked up.

He prepared for give a punch to the chapulín colorado. before hit, saw fixedly to the chapulín, is noticed that was very concentrated the that saw. irvin ended giving curiosity and i look at towards. but had with its cunning, the chapulín is did the inattentive, for the that achieved deceive to irvin and it took the moment adequate and him he hit. Then, him gave a good blow to the bowl and disarmed to irvin.

"¡Oh no!" shouted Irvin and start running.

"¡Come back! ¡fight like a man!" shouted the Chapulín and is was after he.

Irvin ran to all haste for that he not get caught. could arrive to a bakery that was nigh here. Could close the door to time before that he could reach it, ending crashing with the door.

"I'll show you how i open doors" said he after recover of blow and is prepared for overthrow the door "Follow me the good guys".

the chapulín colorado, ran directly towards the door for he can demolish. then for some reason, Irvin open the door, before that the chapulín, could demolish. the chapulín passed for the entrance of the bakery, still ran without be given that had entered and ended colliding against a boxs of bread. the chapulín, not took much in rise of soil for can follow fighting. the fighters were equally exhausted and injured, the possibilities of that one win are of fifty percent. irvin gave him a punch to the Chapulín in the face and the chapulín is, remained in knees, then the chapulín hit irvin with his Squeaky mallet in the face and irvin ended the also on knees. irvin him stick again and the chapulín, ends sitting, the chapulín him returns the Punch and irvin, equal ends sitting. the two treated of hit the faster possible, but ended that both is beat to the same time and both finalised them knocked out and thrown on the floor, meanwhile. they  
were looking the bakery fixedly, waiting for something happen, but only was the sound of silence.

"¿What happen?" asked Fennekin, with concern and anguish.

"Seems that... ended the battle" said Kirlia, with doubt.

"But ... ¿supposed that one had to go out victorious?" said poochyena, thoughtful

"¿They are dead?" asked snivy and the other frightened with the idea.

"¡No!" shouted eleanore.

"¿Why, with that concern?" asked kirlia.

"Because with so deceased, I don't get any benefit" responded eleanore and the other, looked to she with a hatred towards she.

"We should go to the bakery to check who won" proposed kirlia and poochyena, was disagreement.

"No, thanks" denied poochyena. "¿I enter in the bakery and recive a punch? I don't dare"

Suddenly. Shawn came from nowhere and go with the other, with curiosity if, here was poochyena or somebody could tell him, where Poochyena was.

"Hello boys" greeting shawn. "poochyena escape and i don't where he is. ¿somebody has seen him?" asked shawn and poochyena, is worried.

"Con permisito, dijo monchito" said poochyena and he try to go to the bakery. but, before leave. snivy need to speak with he.

"Poochyena. In a moment you don't wanted to go, because you had fear of that recive a hit. ¿Now why you go?" asked snivy.

"the truth. Betweene receive a punch or lose the fangs. I prefer the punch" explained poochyena and run to the bakery, before that shawn could be given noted of his presence.

Before that could pass other thing. shawn noticed the disaster that had cause irvin and the chapulín colorado, shawn came to the others for that they him respond the doubt of he.

"¿What happen" asked shawn.

"That irvin and the Chapulín Colorado had a fight" responded.

"¿Why?"

"When you, pursuing a poochyena. We talk with she and we agreed, of that irvin and the chapulín colorado, They have a battle bewteen they. if the chapulín, won, irvin would be free. if irvin won, the chapulín is become her slave" explained kirlia and shawn, seemed very convinced.

"¡ahhh! I already understand. if the chapulín wins, irvin is free of the witch" said shawn and eleanore, is anger immediately to the listen the insult.

"¿¡How you called me!?" asked eleanore, very angry.

"very easily, witch. with W of witch, I of witch, T of witch, C of witch, H of Hans" responded shawn.

"What i try to say, ¿with what reason you you dare to call me"

"¿And you still asking? use a person like a slave, is a act incorrect. Only a bad person, would do something like that" explained shawn.

"¡this doesn't matter to you!"

"It's late to said that. Witch"

"¡You are wrong!, i 'm not a witch. I 'm a lady with class"

"Yes. class down"

came to a point of that they discussed without leave of speak fiercely to the one to the other. the pokémon looked the discussion, with a feeling of inconvenience.

"I believe... We should look, who won" proposed fennekin and the other were agreement with the idea.

the pokémon is were to the bakery for ascertain the that step with irvin and the chapulín colorado. when entered to the bakery, the that first that saw is to poochyena, with the eyes and the mouth open

"Poochyena. ¿where are irvin and the chapulín?" asked fennekin and poochyena, is paralyzed, was standing like dumd. "Poochyena, ¿Did you hear me? ¡poochyena, I am speaking to you! ¡My friend, responds! ¡poochy-!" before that could said something.

They noticed, because poochyena, was paralyzed. the other had found to irvin and the chapulín colorado, They were on the floor and unconscious, for that means the result with in a tremendous tie. the pokémon, remained for that disturbing result of that battle. the pokémon is remained so for some moments until snivy, broke that silence.

"¡THE BEST BATTLE I EVER SEE! "shouted snivy, causing a scare to his friends." ¡I never expected something like that! ¡nor much less tie! "

"This is not good. although the chapulín, already not would be slave. but, irvin still the will be "said fennekin. while observed to irvin, with much concern.

Kirlia, had an idea.

"¡I have an idea! "said Kirlia and was to explain the idea to the remainder.

Meanwhile. Shawn and Eleanore, still were discussing, until Dhawn gave a high to the fight.

"¡THAT'S ENOUGH!" shout Shawn and Eleanore, is calm down. "¿Will be better if let's go to see who won? "

"At least, we are of agreement in something "said eleanore and they two are coming to the bakery.

When came to the place. They found that the chapulín colorado stnding with his hands up in a form strange and irvin was on the floor. shawn and eleanore, were surprised for see that. but snivy, use vine whip and grabs the hands of chapulín, for make believe them that had livestock. the pokémon were there unemployed and smiling, for hide the that really had past.

"¡But! ¿what? "she exclaimed.

"As you already saw. the Chapulín Colorado, 'won' the battle "said Fennekin, pretending the more possible.

"That's means Irvin is free "said poochyena.

the Pokémon, looked fixedly towards Eleanore. forcing to admit that lost the bet.

"All right... Irvin is... free"

they rejoiced, all became in a small celebration for the triumph. for the happiness that had Snivy, he released to the chapulín colorado and he fell on the floor. Eleanore, know of the that really had past and the trap that she had fallen. the Pokémon, looked to the one to the other, for the concern.

"They didn't count with our cleverness"said Kirlia with nervous.

2 hours later.

The Chapulín colorado, Irvin and his Pokémon, were seated in a table median, in the park. all were seated and happy.

"that good that the things are back to normal" said Irvin, while stared to its pokémon with affection and then he look at to the chapulín colorado." thanks for the help, Chapulín Colorado"

"They didn't count with my cleverness" said the Chapulín. "But, one thing. ¿What happen to Eleanore?"

"I know" notified Kirlia and he start to explained. "When Eleanore, She noted abaout the trap. the baker came, he was very pissed with it. when he asked for the person who destroy his, we blame Eleanore and grab you and irvin and we leave running"

"He was so irritating, he could believe in anything" argued Snivy.

"But, I don't feel good that she receive the punishment" said Fennekin.

"Is her fault, for the firts place. speaking of punishment. ¿where are Shawn and Poochyena? if i not wrong. shawn, came after to Poochyena, for pulls off his fangs. ¿What happen to them?" asked the Chapulín.

"Guys. there comes Shawn" reported snivy, while that shawn came for here.

"Hello guys" greeting Shawn. "I already finish "He reported.

"¿What finished? "asked Irvin.

"To pull out the fangs a Poochyena "said Shawn and the other surprised to the listen that.

They looked around to find a Poochyena, in somewhere, until the saw him. poochyena, was standing in the center of park. stared to his snout with much concern, for see the truth reality, already hasn't his fangs

He began to cry and scream for the pain." iiiihhhhhh-ahahahahahah-iiihhhhhh-ahahahahah" and he continued for all the day.

End.


End file.
